the_great_malleofandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawhd Hawhs
Teh Lawhd Hawhs is an evil army lead by Leenkin Lawhd, they are affiliated with Weegee, Malleo, and other members of their army. It has 12 members, 11 of them are just Leenkin and his sisters, and the other one is Leenkin's friend Klide. The members *Leenkin Lawhd - Leenkin Lawhd is the leader of the army and he's also the Weegee version of Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. He is the edgiest being in the universe and he kills and murders everyone who is against him and Weegee. He looks like a fusion of Abraham Lincoln and Jeff the Killer. He brutally raped LeafyIsHere, iDubbbz, Moar Krabs, Lincoln Loud, and Lynn Loud. He has the powers to turn you into a comic book and rip you up. He also constantly has incest with his sisters. *Lowree Lawhd - Lowree Lawhd is the Weegee version of Lori Loud from The Loud House, she used to be a member of the band My Chemical Ro-bants until they woke her up inside and fired her, did I mention that she's emo? She can kill you by shoving her cell-phone up your anus. She's ALMOST as edgy as her brother, Leenkin, but not AS edgy as him. *Lehnee Lawhd - Lehnee Lawhd is the Weegee version of Leni Loud from The Loud House, she has an IQ of -0 and an insanity level of over 9000, she is dumber than Patrick Star and is the biggest retard in the galaxy. She is also a psycho killer and mass murderer who killed over a trillion people. She can make a bike magically appear out of nowhere by saying "Go, bike!" and run you over with her bike, she can also turn you into a cinnamon roll. She happens to be distantly related to Panini from Chowder. *Lewnah Lawhd - Lewnah Lawhd is the Weegee version of Luna Loud from The Loud House, she is British and enjoys bantering with her mates Dick Fagger and Harreh Pawtur. She works at Nando's and also writes songs because she is an edgy punk rocker. She looks like Justin Bieber. She can turn you into an english muffin, a bag of Walker's crisps, or a guitar. *Lewan Lawhd - Lewan Lawhd is the Weegee version of Luan Loud from The Loud House, she is a rip-off of the Joker from Batman, Sam Pepper, and Dane Cook, she is also an amateur comedian and tells the worst jokes ever. She looks like Sonic the Hedgehog because of her blue hair. She has the powers to turn your hair blue. *Leen Lawhd - Leen Lawhd is the Weegee version of Lynn Loud from The Loud House, she has a sports fetish and her favorite sport is hockey because she's Canadian like Sidney Crosby and Justin Bieber, she has the number 69 written in Comic Sans on her shirt because that's her favorite number and her favorite sex position. She enjoys having sex with Leenkin even though they are brother and sister, but that doesn't matter since they both love incest. She can turn you into a soccerball and kick you for 420 miles and have you land in Jacob Sartorius' secret lair. *Lewsee Lawhd - Lewsee Lawhd is the Weegee version of Lucy Loud from The Loud House, she is an edgy emo kid (like Lowree) who is Ronald McDonald's daughter (Hence why she looks so much like him), she was later adopted by her non-biological sisters' faceless parents. She constantly cuts herself and listens to My Chemical Ro-bants and Bant-ic at the Dick-sco because, like I mentioned earlier, she's an emo. She also writes poetry because she tries so hard to be Edgar Allen Poe. She can turn you into a Big Mac and eat you, and then go cut herself afterwards because she has crippling depression. *Lowlah Lawhd - Lowlah Lawhd is the Weegee version of Lola Loud from The Loud House, she is an evil little girl who wants everybody to think she's cute and if they don't think she's cute she'll kill them, she is also a psycho killer and mass murderer just like Lehnee. She has the power to turn you into a tiara. *Lawnah Lawhd - Lawnah Lawhd is the Weegee version of Lana Loud from The Loud House, she looks like Mario and just so happens to be a plumber. She can turn you into a toilet plunger and then shove you up her ass as if you were a dildo. *Leesah Lawhd - Leesah Lawhd is the Weegee version of Lisa Loud from The Loud House, she is an evil genius and also a rip-off of Dexter (not Dexter Morgan) from Dexter's Laboratory, hence why she looks so much like him. She is smarter than Jimmy Neutron, Albert Einstine, Steven Hawking, Sheldon Cooper, Isaac Newton, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Double D (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) combined. She can kill you with her deadly machines and inventions. *Leelee Lawhd - Leelee Lawhd is the Weegee version of Lily Loud from The Loud House, she is a little baby with extremely beady eyes and a big-ass tooth in which she can bite you and make you lose all of the blood in your body. She is in no way related or affiliated with Tommy Pickles, Stewie Griffin, or Maggie Simpson even though they are babies. She can turn you into a rattle and shake you until you die. She also has no soul, which is why she has red hair. *Klide McBryde - Klide McBryde is the Weegee version of Clyde McBride from The Loud House, he is Leenkin's best friend and has a crush on Lowree and The Goddess Bunny. Trivia *They are the Weegees of the main characters from The Loud House, I'm saying this just incase you're a retarded idiot who was born yesterday. Category:Weegees Category:Weegee People Category:Armies Category:Organizations Category:Organization Category:Friends of Weegee Category:The Great Malleo Universe